New story,new author, same shitty writing
by KiariCat27
Summary: Hey,I'm new here. Basicly,Lovino and Felici find someone they had been looking for their whole lives...Contains human names.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo peps! Okay, before i tell you whatt this story is about, i need to say, my new tablet is being retarded. Don't be suprised if a few words are misspelled(that andi can't spell my way out a paper bag). So! In this story, America, the Allies, and the Axis meet a new girl. She's not a country,but why does she seem so familiar to the Italian brothers? Only Romano and Italy know her and it's up to them to help her! All i got fer now, see ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"IDIOTA! WHY ARE-A YOU IN MY-A BED?" a very angry Italian screamed.

"Fretello, it is-a raining and-a thundering outside! I'm-a scared!" a soft voice pleaded. Lovino Vargas sighed and pushed his younger brother out. Feliciano Vargas squeaked and flailed around, but not before he fell hard on the floor.

"Ouch~ Big brother, why are-a you so-a mean?" Lovino just grunted and faced the window.

"...You know, she was afraid of storms-a too." he said a bit sadly. Feliciano lowered his head sadly, a small whimper escaping throat. He climbed on the bed and rested his head on Lovino's shoulder. Both were silent for a minute, listening to the rain hitting the roof.

"I miss her, Feli." Lovino said after a while. Felici looked up and gasped inaudibly. Lovino had small tears trickling out his eyes. Felici hugged his brother tightly, letting the unshed tears that were held back for 13 years out. Felici whished Gilbert were here to comfort both him and his brother, but he was stuck at work. After about an hour of non-stop crying, Lovino had fallen asleep. Felici was just slipping outt of his room when he heard a soft grunt.

" Felici, vhat are jou doing in Lovino,s room?" Gilbert asked. Felici turned and wiped away some tears, hoping he wouldn't notice. Too late. Gilbert grabbed his wrist softly and cupped Feliciano's cheek in his other hand.

"Love, vhy are jou crying? Is something vrong?"he asked worriedly. Felici looked back at his brother's closed door.

"We were just remembering someone dear to us." Gilbert looked at his small lover in worry.

"Vhat happened to zem?" Felici just looked at the door, hoping his brother was fast asleep.

"I'll tell you-a in the room.I don't-a want Lovi to-a acedenttily hear." He broke free of his lover's grip and headed to the room Gilbert, Feliciano, and Gilbert's brother Ludwig shared. Once in the room, Felici sank down and burst into tears. Gilbert imedietly rushed to the Italian's side,wrapping his arms round him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"S-she was-a so young, Gilbert! Two years-a old and was-a kidnapped!" Felici sobbed.

"Who my birdie?"

"O-our sister.H-her name was Kiari and she was the-a sweetest thing ever! Then someone came and-a took her! She was TWO!" the small Italian whined. The German sighed and tksed. So THAT'S why they were upset! After Felici had calmed down, he told more of the story, how Kiari was NOT a country, but a demon. She was left on their doorstep when she was about an hour old. The boys took her in and raised her, until one night, during a rainstorm, a man came in and took her away. No one knew if she was dead or not, nor did anyone but her brothers cared.

"They were always-a cruel to-a Kiari for being-a different. In their eyes, she was a mistake. I miss her Gil." he said. Gilbert shook his head and tucked Felici inton bed, kissing tthe soft hair and wiping away the tears.

"I'm sure she is just fine, Awesome me says so."he declared, making the smaller laugh slightly. Felici closed his eyes and was soon sound sighed and flopped on a nearby chair.

"Mein Gott."

******************************************MAGICAL PLACE CHANGE BY FLYING MINT BUNNY**************************************

"_And then I hit him with my bat." A group laughed and a blonde male kissed the speaker, a brunett with fierce red eyes. The blonde eeped when he was hit on his ass as reply.

"Yipe! Hey, that's not nice Alex!"

"Neither is you teasing me with those sweet lips of yours, Alfred." Alfred blushed andd pouted cutely. His brother Mattew giggled a bit and squeaked as his boyfriend nibbled his neck.

"S-stop! Matt~" His boyfriend smiled and chuckled.

"Too fucking cute."

"Ohohohohohohon. Iz my little Mazzew turned on?"

"Can it Frog!"

"Oh shut it you punk." Two men began to fight.

"Zere ze go again." A German sighed. Ludwig finally broke the fighting Arthur and Francis up.

"So, vhat are ve doing?" he thought and finally got it.

"Why don't we go by that old doughnut shop? They're having a sale." The group agreed and they were soon walking out of the shop and into a small crowd.

"Wonder what's going on?" Arthur said. Someone heard him and turned, smiling as she recorded everything.

"Didn't you hear? That freak of nature is going to jump off the old building and kill herself! She got so many letters and emails and shit sayin' she'd be doing the world a favor of killing herself. Stupid whore, she deserves it, making up that fake' I-was kidnapped-and-raped'story. Everyone knows she was the one who WILLINGLY screwed her dad. This is going to be ALL across the world." she explained with a sick happiness. Ludwig and the rest pushed past and saw a girl, no more than 15, standing on the edge of an old building.

"MEIN GOTT! "

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh dear!"

"SECREBLEU!"

"Maple..." Everyone turned to Ludwig.

"Dude, you gotta be the hero and stop her!" Alfred said frantticly.

"Vhat?Vhy me?"

"You are the only one of us that can catch something up that high!" Arthur explained hurriedly. Ludwig nodded, then snatched a mega phone from one of the watchers.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! VATT JOU ARE DOING IS VRONG!" he shouted. The crowd quieted and he continued, keeping a close eye on the girl." VHY DO JOU VANT HER TO DIE?"

"Because! She's a freak of nature and a whore! All she does every day at school is draw or write or cry because 'her dad raped her again' or 'he beat her again'! She's a lying skank!" someone in the back shouted.

"UND HOW DO JOU KNOW SHE HASN'T VELLY BEEN RAPED OR BEATEN?" He then turned to her."Kiari, I need you to trust me, und jump into my arms! Ve can take you avay from zez bafoons. Just trust me." he put the megaphone aside and extended his arms. Then she jumped. Right into his arms. He caught her like a feather, no effort needed. Then he heard soft sounds. She was crying.

"Hey now, don't cry. Everything is okay." Arthur assured her. She lifted her head and the crowd and group gasped. Her left eye was cut deep and bleeding, bruises and cuts littering her porciline-like face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."she whispered, then passed out cold. Ludwig's heart sped up. She looked so familiar, yet so strange. Once the majority of the crowd was arrested and the girl was tended to, Ludwig went up to her and sat by her. She was examining a notebook she had somehow brought with her and was sketching like mad,looking up every once and a while. Ludwig scooted a bit closer.

" like to draw?"he asked. The girl jumped a bit and looked over. She then nodded and continued to sketch. Ludwig peered at the paper and was was drawing two boys,both crying over a picture of a small girl.

"Who are they?" he asked. The girl blinked at him and turned away.

"B-br-oo-th-eerss." she had a hard time sounding out the words. Ludwig looked back at the boys and frowned in thought. They looked familiar somehow. Alfred and the group ran up, sighing in relief when they saw the girl.

"Dude! You had us scared to death!"he girl winced and lowered her smacked his brother.

"Be nice! The poor thing has been through alot, she doesn't need YOUR fat ass screaming at her!" The two bickered back and forth and Arthur steped up.

"Umm guys. Not to be the one to rain on the parade, but, where is she going to sleep?" Ludwig shrugged and stood, picking the girl up bridal style.

"She can sleep vith me und Felici und ze others."

****************************************TIMESKIP~ :)*****************************************************************************

Ludwig looked at the sleeping girl once more. She had taken a shower so now Ludwig could see every detail of her, from her silky silver/white hair, her moonlight skin, and her (now closed) ruby red irises. Everytime he saw her, his heart sped up and a light blush covered his face.

"I need a shower."he said, stepping in the hallway to the bathroom.

"*knock knock* Felici? Are you awake?" Lovino opened the door and nearly screamed. He ran to the sleeping figure and cried silently.

"Fratelleo? Did you-a call me?" Felici entered the room and saw his brother."Lovi, What's wrong?" Lovino motioned him over. He silently crept over and nearly screamed.

"I-is that...really her?"

"I hope so!" Bothe brothers wiped their eyes.

"Kiari...our little babino..."

And that is it! For now...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. Due to no reviews,I have decided to discontinue this story.


End file.
